pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 30 - Brita’s Berry Brake Festival Part 2, The Berry Chef
Ash ran down the road till the coliseum finally came insight and there waiting in front of the coliseum entrance was Tanza, Misty, Brock and Eria. "Hay everybody what's up." waved Ash "Chu." waved Pikachu "Hay Ash where have you been?" asked Misty "We were up at the park with Timothy." huffed Ash "Oh where is he now?" asked Tanza "I don't know...he just up and disappeared on us in a cloud of smoke." shrugged Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Sound's like a Body Flicker Technique." said Eria "What's a Body Flicker Technique?" asked Ash "Well a Body Flicker Technique is...." started Eria, but just as she was about to explain it to him people started running pass them into the coliseum. "Well I guess it's time to start the contest. Better get going." noted Tanza "Alright." nodded Ash as he passed Pikachu to Eria. "Wish us luck." smiled Brock "Pika...Chu!” cheered Pikachu as Eria held him. They all went into the coliseum as Ash and Brock ran from the stands and down the stair toward the stadium floor. "Well let's find us a seat." looked Tanza Tanza, Misty and Eria walked around for a few minutes until they grabbed a seat at the top where tey could get a good look at everything. “Hay from what I can tell up here it looks like they going to have some kind of cooking contest..” said Eria “Well I might have lost that one for sure.” sighed Misty “Why do you say that?” asked Tanza “I'm not the best cook.” replied Misty “I'm sure that you would've did fine.” said Eria “Pika...Pi.” agreed Pikachu “Maybe...Brock was teaching me how to cook and showing me a few recipes.” mentioned Misty “Well then you would've did good, but it takes most people to learn stuff at their on pace. Trust me I know some people who only know blackened recipes.” laughed Tanza “What do you mean?” asked Misty “She means that she knows somebody who's always burns their cooking.” laughed Eria “Oh.” laughed Misty Down on the floor Ash was looking around at the tables which had pot, pans and other utensil's as well as hotplates. He saw different ingredients such as most of which were berry's which he guess that they who be using in some kind of cook off. "Well from what I can tell this is going to be some kind of cooking contest." guessed Ash "Welcome everyone to the second contest of Brita's Berry Brake festival. This time where having a iron chef type competition. I call it The Berry Chef competition." announced Monica as she stepped out from behind the stage curtain's. "So this is basically a cooking contest." thought Ash to himself "This one is in the bag." thought Brock to himself "The rule's for this little contest is simple. The trainer and their pokémon must work together as they use the selected berry's and the other food along with the kitchen supply's to create your own special berry creation's. To do this you will only have one hour to create your creation. Now without farther ado let me introduce the people who will be judging your creation's. First is our current two year champion who make's the world's best candy Lola." announced Monica Out from behind the curtain stepped a tall short black haired peach skinned women wearing a long black dress. "I hope there are some interesting flavored creation's today." smiled Lola then she sat down at a table. "Next up we have the one of the world's best cook's Maria." announced Monica Out from behind the curtain stepped another tall woman, but she had red shoulder length hair and was pale skinned were a red top and a red skirt.. "I hope everybody just has fun and does their best." smiled Maria as she sat down beside Lola. "Alright I got word earlier today that our third judge could not make it to this contest so I’m going to help judge. Now with the hour on the clock everybody begin." announced Monica "Alright Apaton let's cook up something good." said Brock as he held out his pokéball. "Apa." nodded Apaton as he appeared in front of Brock and they ran to the table. "Well Saurava let's give this challenge all we got." smiled Ash as he held out his pokéball. "Sar...Sar." smiled Saurava as he appeared in front of Ash and they ran over to the table. ……………….. Meanwhile somewhere else on the Tonami Island a woman was sitting down in a chair looking out a window. Just then she heard a knock at the door the caused her to turn back around at her desk and tell them to come in. "Lady Hoshikage...we have word that Timothy has reappeared." reported A female voice as she walked into the room. “I see...after 8 months off of the grid he's decided to reappear.” said The Hosikage “Why do you think he disappeared in the first place?” The first female voice. “Who know...for him it could be anything.” laughed The Hoshikage She got up from her seat and walked out her window and onto the balcony, before leaning on the railing. "So what is his current location?" asked The Hoshikage "Well he was last spotted in Brita Town, but he disappeared again." She reported "Is he traveling with anyone?" asked Hoshikage "Yes he is traveling with Eria Miryoku, Tanza Nash and three other people." She reported "Do you know where they are heading?" The Hosikage questioned "No, but it can be guessed that he's making his way toward Kordell City." guessed The woman “Yea I guess he would be headed there after being gone for 8 months.” nodded The Hoshikage “Should we send an Anbu squad out for him?” asked The woman “No...just let him be. He'll surely return to the village when he's ready.” assured The Hoshikage "Ok." nodded The other woman ……………….. Meanwhile back at the coliseum the hour for the contestants had finally run out and the judges were tasting their creations. After all of the dishes were tasted the judges tallied up the scores and the top eleven contestants were put up on the large television screen. "Alright all of the contestants have been judged and the top eleven contestants are as followed, but the second qualifying contestant for last contest is Brock and Apaton." announced Monica Brock and Apaton both walked up on the stage as the crowd cheered for them and Monica passed him a trophy. "Aright Apaton we did it!” exclaimed Brock "Ton...Apa...Apaton!” cheered Apaton "Alright that's contest number two over. We'll see the rest of the contestants back here tomorrow to see who the final two contestants are for the battle royal. So I’ll see you all tomorrow." announced Monica Tanza, Misty and Eria made their way from the stands along with the other people to he floor where they met up with Ash and Brock. "Hay Ash you made it to the next contest. Good job." congratulated Eria "Yea! Tomorrow is my last chance to qualify for the final contest." mentioned Ash "Pi...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Don't worry you'll get in." reassured Tanza "Nice job though Brock." congratulated Misty "Hay let's check out some of this food, then I’m going to head back. I'm getting kind of sleepy." yawned Eria They all went around the coliseum floor for several minutes trying out some the other contestants creation. Afterward they they went into the PHD where they decided to go there own separate ways for the time being. "Well I’m going to bed so I’ll see you all tomorrow." yawned Eria and went into the room. "Well I’m going to find me something else to eat." said Tanza and she went into the kitchen. "Well I’m going to get to bed early for tomorrow." said Ash "Chu." yawned Pikachu as he followed Ash down the hall and into their room. To Be Continued......................